


Bitterness leads to Betterness!!

by SQuasher20



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQuasher20/pseuds/SQuasher20
Summary: In the process of healing from a heartbreak, Regina Mills is taking bitterness as a genuine emotion that only a failure of love can produce.
 
A beautiful jerk, Emma Swan, changing herself to the core all in the name of love.
 
Two women who can't stand the sight of one another but are forced together for some reason and eventually fall in love and figure out that they were meant to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time to write a fanfiction. Also, English is not my first language, so please understand if there are grammatical errors.  
> For the story, I do not own everything. It's from a movie but I changed the names of the characters and some scenes to add some twists.  
> And most importantly...#SwanQueen is endgame!!!!!  
> So please, bear with me. Please comment or give your opinions because I need it for motivation.  
> Thank you and God bless you all!  
> Happy reading! :)

"Relationships can be messy and that people do get hurt and that it isn't always easy to forgive."

 

 

She's been hearing stories about break-ups, and have been a witness of broken hearts. And she herself experienced it too. Eyes swelling from the first few nights of endless crying. She couldn't believe that Robin, her ex-boyfriend, replaced her for her bestfriend, Marian. She felt being betrayed. It was really hard for her to wake up every morning knowing that the person she believed was her destiny, dumped her. She spend time the past 6 years with him, of course, it's not really that easy to move on. But..she's now healing.

Most of the nights, she spends her time at the Rabbit Hole with her friends, where she turns out to be the expert to the people who rely on her for certain logic in romance and relationship, where she dishes out the bitter truth about love...

 

"What do you think Regina? Do we still need closure?" ask Belle.

"You know what Belle, sometimes, not having closure, is the closure!" Regina answered confidently.

"But, maybe Regina, they need that to sort out things. Maybe in that way, Gold can explain or clarify some things which Belle needed to know!" Mary Mrgaret intervened.

"It will make things worst! I know Gold for a very long time. He's an expert of fooling people. Don't let yourself be fooled again, dear!"

"Can't you see? Gold loves Belle, and she still loves him no matter how many times she's hurt! That's love! Love forgives a multitude of sins!", Mary Margaret argued persistently.

"And then what? You just forgive the person again and again, and then let him hurt you repeatedly? That's stupid!" Regina gritted her teeth with firm, and then turning her head towards Belle. "Listen Belle, be fair to yourself! Don't let him ruin you! That love should be buried, you know!"

"Woaahhh! Regina! You're scary! You just unleash the monster within you!", Ruby sounded astonishing.

"Come on Regina! Why are you so bitter about love?" Mary Margaret with eyebrows slightly pulled together.

"Yeah! Why the bitterness Regina? You know you might not find a boyfriend because of that perspective." Ruby pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Don't worry dear! I'm not looking for a rock to hit my head with." Regina responds crossing her legs.

"You talk as if you were traumatized! Wait! How many relationships have you had? " Ruby ask leaning forward towards Regina, elbow resting above the table and a hand under her chin.

"Just enough..." looking away. "Enough..to finally stop." pressing her lips together.

"Oh please Regina. Don't talk with such finality!" Mary Margaret pouting her lips and frowning her eyebrows.

"What! I'm serious! I've learned my lessons. I'll never be fooled by that stupid love again! Because love is weakness. Falling in love is deadly!" clasping her hands together.

Traveling from Boston to her girlfriends hometown was very exhausting for Emma. Aside from the fact that it's the first time she heard about the town called Storybrooke, it's the long hours of driving that was very tiring for Emma.

She had been calling her girlfriend when she arrived but got no response. So she went exploring the town on her own and luckily she found a diner called "Granny's Bed & Breakfast".  
Stopping into the diner, she's welcomed by an old lady who she thinks might be the owner, arguing with a young-red highlighted hair lady from the counter.

"Eheermmm... Excuse me? I'd like a room." trying to interupt the arguing ladies. The old lady turned her head looking at Emma from head to toe, eyeglasses a bit lowered to the bridge of her nose.  
"Hmmm...What's your name?" leaving the young lady whose lips are pouted and pleading eyes.

"Emma. Emma Swan."

"Great! Welcome to Storybrooke." takes the key from the wall and hands it to Emma.

"Thanks!"

"Hi! Would you like to see your room?" goes the young lady slightly embarassed from what had happened earlier.

"Okay!"

"I'm Ruby. The old lady is my grandmother. I'm the head waitress here." offering Emma a handshake.

"Emma." shaking Ruby's hands. "Yeah, I heard you talking to Granny... but the scene you've heard earlier...Hmm..sorry for that. Granny and I sometimes we had diagreements." "No. It's alright! As we get older, it's not always easy having a fulfilling relationship with our parents or ...grandparents." "Oh! Things didn't go well with your parents, huh?" Ruby asked with curiousity. "Yeah. They reacted negatively when I finally told them that I'm hashtag gay." doing a hashtag on her fingers. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Ruby with sympathetic look at Emma. "Yeah. Having a daughter who they thought was perfect because they raised her well turns out to be a gay.. Couldn't blame them for reacting that way." Emma lowering her head while taking steps upstairs. "Is that why you're here..running away from your parents?" the very inquisitive Ruby. "No. I've been traveling anywhere and leaving on my own before that confrontation with my parents happened. Actually, I'm here for my girlfriend, Lilith Paige. Do you know her?" "Never heard of that name. But maybe I can ask my friend, besides this town is too small for people not to be found." Ruby gesturing her hand to Emma's room. "Yeah. Maybe you never noticed her yet being around here because she told me, she' been here just a month." inserting the key to the door's keyhole. "Well, why don't you come tonight at The Rabbit Hole and see if she had been hanging out there. I'll give you the address." "Sure. Thank you Ruby for the help." touching Ruby's left arm. "You're welcome. Happy to help. Nice meeting you Emma. And, thank you for you know...your honesty earlier, about coming out to your parents." "Yeah. I don't know why I become a twee around pretty ladies." Emma responded with a wink. "Hmmm..I should go. Granny must be looking for me. Enjoy your stay Emma. Welcome to Storybrooke." Ruby trying to hide her blushing cheeks and wen't downstairs Emma smiled with satisfaction on her face. trying to busy herself arranging and putting her things properly. She thinks she might use her charm wondering around Storybrooke.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a well-written story, I know. I'm a newbie here, but I just want to give this story a try. I'm just being inspired by a lot of stories here, that's why I'm doing my best.
> 
> There's no magic involved here. And, Mary Margaret's character is not related to Emma here. Just a friend of Regina.


End file.
